Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above (game)
Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above is the 11th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles and PC by NetherRealm Studios. They were released on April 10, 2018 to the US and on April 11, 2018 to the rest of the world. Gameplay Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above features new and returning gameplay elements. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray, which has become a staple to the series. The variation system does return, however, since it recieved varied critizism, each character recieves only two, instead of three. Each variation focuses on a character's signature attribute/equipment and expands on it. A single X-Ray is unique to a variation as well. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. The press release showcased a mix of legacy characters and new characters that will shake up the familiar gameplay everyone loved from Mortal Kombat X. A new twist on the fully-connected Factions mode that is a more balanced experience than ever before. Though taking a lot from the immensely successful Guilds, this revamped mode keeps its core Mortal Kombat-esque features intact. Once again, it references Konquest (Story) Mode, but the Guilds inside of the Factions offer a more balanced and fair competition between players, even giving massive rewards for simple participation. Earthrealm, Outworld and Netherrealm return as core Factions. The "Super Meter", introduced in Mortal Kombat (2011), makes a return in MK: TA. But unlike in the previous games, the player can gain up to four blocks of super meter, instead of usual three. By either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves and the throw. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interuption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land. Using all four bars of meter allows the player to complete a brutality at any point of round to end it. This is hard to obtain because you need to achieve high combos in order to gain meter for it, instead of recieving damage. The game also brings back the "Stamina Meter" and interactables. However, MK: TA introduces dynamic weather affects that change the interactables around each arena. Injustice 2's innovative gear system makes return and replaces one of Mortal Kombat's core replayability feature: Alternate costumes. However, original costume shaders will be available as classic alternates as the year goes on and can be purchased with Ruby Koins. The shaders have been toned down greatly as the character's primary color will always appear, if not slightly changed (i.e. red to light red), while the secondary/contrast colors change traditionally. Like all past games in the main series, MK: TA uses 4 buttons for attacks; High Punch, Mid/Back Punch, High Kick, and Mid/Back Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added... Plot When a corrupted and paranoid Raiden almost brings about the destruction of the realms, rebels must ban together to bring an end to his reign. Kombatants Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above contains a roster of 27 characters (excluding DLC). Returning Characters * Cassie Cage * Conán * Ermac * Erron Black * Fujin * Jacqui Briggs * Kai * Kano * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Kung La * Liu Kang * Raiden * Reptile * Sareena * Scorpion * Skarlet * Sub-Zero * Takeda Takahashi * Tanya * Taven * Triborg (Obsidian) * Onaga (locked) New Characters * Natbleeda * Wynd and Rayne * Yaqona Downloadable Characters * Deathstroke (preorder bonus) * D'Vorah * Ariana * Pennywise * Spawn * Stryker * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Mileena * Jade * Talion * Terminator Free Story Mode DLC Characters * Bo' Rai Cho Non-playable Characters * Johnny Cage * Kabal (DLC) * Kenshi * Nightwolf (DLC) * Rain * Sindel (DLC) * Sonya Blade * Stryker (DLC) * Tasia Cameos * Mileena * Baraka * Cyrax * Sektor * Noob Saibot * Kotal Kahn * Kobra * Ashrah * Jarek * Shao Kahn * Li Mei Stages * Bell Tower * Dead Woods * Dragonfly * Headquarters * Invasion - Ground Zero (Outworld Marketplace), Rooftops * Jinsei Chamber * Krossroads * Lin Kuei Temple * Netherrealm Spire * Sky Temple * Training Room * Vessel * Z'Unkahrah - Tournament, Resurrection DLC Characters * Deathstroke (preorder bonus) * D'Vorah * Ariana * Guest * Spawn * Stryker * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Mileena * Jade * Talion * Terminator * The Powerpuff Girls (PC Only) * Black Manta (PC Only) * Zorro (PC Only) * Norman Bates (PC Only) Classic Alternates Ermac: * MK3 Ermac Fujin: * MKMSZ Fujin Kitana: * MK2 Kitana * MK3 Kitana Kung Lao: * MK2 Kung Lao Liu Kang: * MK1 Liu Kang Raiden: * MK1 Raiden Reptile: * MK1 Reptile * MK2 Reptile Scorpion: * MK1 Scorpion * MK2 Scorpion * MK3 Scorpion Sub-Zero: * MK1 Sub-Zero * MK2 Sub-Zero * MK3 Sub-Zero Tanya: * MK4 Tanya Tremor: * MK3 Tremor Arenas * Celestial Portal * Wastelands * The Pit DLC Packs Kombat Pack 1 The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters, Classic Alternates - OG Timeline 1 - Pack II, and a new stage: Characters * D'Vorah * Ariana * Pennywise * Spawn Arena * Celestial Portal Kombat Pack 2 The Kombat Pack 2 is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and Classic Alternates - OG Timeline 2 - Pack I: Characters * Stryker * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel Kombat Pack 3 The Kombat Pack 3 is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters, Classic Alternates - OG Timeline 2 - Pack II, and a classic stage: Characters * Mileena * Jade * Deathstroke * Terminator Arena * Wastelands Classic Alternate Packs * OG Timeline 1 - ** Pack I: MK1 Raiden, MK1 Reptile, MK1 Liu Kang, MK1 Scorpion, MK1 Sub Zero (Preorder Bonus) ** Pack II: MK2 Kitana, MK2 Kung Lao, MK2 Reptile, MK2 Scorpion, MK2 Sub Zero * OG Timeline 2 - ** Pack I: MK3 Ermac, MK3 Kitana, MK3 Reptile, MK3 Scorpion ** Pack II: MK3 Sub Zero, MK3 Tremor, MK4 Fujin, MK4 Tanya Kombat Pack 4 The Kombat Pack 4 is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and Classic Alternates - OG Timeline 2 - Pack I: Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (PC Exclusive Bonus) *Black Manta *Smoke *Shang Tsung Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above. Singleplayer *Arcade Ladder *Versus *Tag-Team Ladder *Training *Story *Living Towers (requires online connection) *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Tag-Team Ladder (offline and online) *Konquest (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) *Hot Seat (online only) Konquest Konquest is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode in which you can compete with other players for points that go to the realm you've chosen. At the end of each week, a realm and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, one of which is a faction-specific Konquest Kill, a new form of the Fatality that functions very similarly to the Faction Kill. Cast *Troy Baker - Erron Black, Fujin *Steven Blum - Reptile, Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Grey DeLisle - Additional Voices *Gideon Emery - Roark *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Jennifer Hale - Tanya, Tasia *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao *Michael McConnohie - Kano *Matthew Mercer - Taven *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs, Sareena *Jamieson Price - Ermac *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana *Fred Tatasciore - Vaatu *Frank Welker - Obsidian Trivia *Endings from MKX that are canonical: **Cassie Cage **Ferra/Torr **Kenshi **Kotal Kahn (throughout the story) **Raiden (throughout the story, semi-canonical) **Conan **Sonya (Jax dies) **Takeda **Tanya *There are five different types of currency in this game, each allowing the player to by specific items. **Gold Koins: Basic Currency **Platinum Koins: Guild Currency **Ruby Koins: Premier Skins/Shaders **Sapphire Koins: Altering Gear Stats **Onyx Koins: Altering Gear Looks Category:Venommm Category:Fanon Games Category:Games